


Honeydew Answers, Notes, and Extras!

by Belbo_Boggins



Series: Honeydew Series [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Boggins/pseuds/Belbo_Boggins
Summary: This is basically a collection of random bits I thought of but either haven't or don't know how to incorporate into the story!I'll also be posting art and mini stories here involving the characters from Honeydew, and I will explain certain things here more in-depth if I feel I wasn't able to correctly in the story. If yall have any art you've made involving the characters from this fic and you want to share them let me know! I'll add them here for others to see if you'd like :>
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Honeydew Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093949
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	1. Clara And Rosemerta

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian mums Pog!

Here's a sneak peek at what I imagined when I was writing Clara and Rosemerta!

Their design might change a little in the future but this is basically what I imagined :>

(Art made by Belbo_Boggins)

Rose's arm will be explained later on, just know her and Tommy most definitely bond over their shared condition (Jokingly calling themselves the No-Limb Squad much to the exasperation and amusement of Clara-) 

Rose is the ex-Head of the Kings Guard of a neighboring Kingdom and current guard of the village, She likes to experiment with building things and loves tending the gardens surrounding their cottage. Rose is also a Mooshroom hybrid though you wouldn't quite realize it at first glance. She has a tail but usually keeps it hidden due to having a habit of becoming over excited and knocking things off tables (She nearly cried when she broke one of Clara's favorite cups, but her wife as loving as ever forgave her and cuddled with her on their couch for awhile while reading a book to help her favorite Warrior relax) and she can turn into a half form, Horns framing her face, her ears shifting into Mooshroom ears- (I'll draw it and post it here soon, promise :>)

**(Edit- changed Rose's hybrid half from being part piglin to being part Mooshroom, you'll see why soon ; >)**

Clara is the healer of the local village and resident Raven-Shifter (She can turn into a Raven and has wings on her back much like Philza though she hides hers comfortably under her clothes. She has 2 special made slits on the back of all her clothes so that she can take them out at a moments notice)She also has some minor abilities from being a partial Enderman (From one of her grandparents) She sometimes babysits the local children when their parents need the help and teaches them important skills like reading writing and what berries not to eat when in the woods. (Rose usually chimes in and helps teach the children things about certain mobs so that they can either stall for time, escape, or befriend said mobs. (( Mob etiquette that her parents taught her such as how to properly greet a mob that isn't being hostile)) 


	2. Moving House

* * *

Heya everyone! I've decided to move Notes and other things to Tumblr instead of here. I still plan on occasionally posting here for those who don't have Tumblr don't worry, just wanted to let everyone know :>

Heres the link to the [blog](http://honeydewgallery.tumblr.com) ! It's empty right now but I'll be posting more soon I promise :>

Happy reading everyone! -B.B.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment any questions or suggestions! I'll collect them all and answer them here :>


End file.
